This invention relates to disposable diaper fasteners of the type employing an adhesive coated tape.
Of the various structures which have proposed for such fasteners, one comprises an adhesive coated tape with a non-adhesive web disposed in a generally central region of the tape. An end portion of the tape is folded over for contact with that web, the exposed surface of the web having been treated with a release agent. The tape end portion may be easily peeled from the web surface while the web remains affixed to the central region of the strip of tape there thus being no need for a removable (and thus separately disposable) sheet for protecting the adhesive in the tape portion against premature contact with a surface to which it might adhere. Since this construction, however, relies on the reduced degree of bonding between the tape end portion and the release treated surface of the web, premature peeling of the tape end portion from that surface remains a possibility.